Les Infidèles - Javert & Éponine Modern AU
by mademoiselletori
Summary: Eles se encontram na igreja, mas ambos sabem que nenhum deles pertence àquele lugar.


_Les Infidèles - Javert & Éponine Modern AU_

 _"Eles se encontram na igreja, mas ambos sabem que nenhum deles pertence àquele lugar."_

Éponine Thénardier tem dezessete anos, nunca leu a Bíblia, nunca foi a uma missa sequer, não sabe rezar o evangelho e não fez a primeira comunhão e muito menos a crisma. Seus colegas na escola a chamam de infiel. Ela não está nem aí.

Apesar de tudo, ela gosta de ir a igreja de vez em quando. Gosta de observar o altar da Notre-Dame e seus bancos de madeira, os vitrais e os castiçais na mesa onde o padre reza a missa todos os dias. Ela nunca se aproxima do altar, nem dos bancos, nem dos vitrais e muito menos dos castiçais; ao mesmo tempo que ela não é religiosa por escolha, a jovem também não se acha digna de se aproximar de objetos e lugares tão sagrados e tão puros para algumas pessoas. Ela não é sagrada para ninguém, e também não é pura. Ela é só Éponine. Éponine, a garota que não acredita em Deus mas ao mesmo tempo acredita que deve haver alguém lá em cima. Éponine, a garota para quem as catedrais não significam nada mas que não pode viver sem elas.

Éponine só vai a igreja quando tem certeza de que ela é a única lá dentro, quando tem certeza de que pode se ajoelhar, com suas pernas cobertas por um par de meias três quartos no frio de Paris, ao pé do altar, e murmurar as mesmas palavras que murmura todas as vezes que adentra naqueles grandes prédios frios de pedra:

 _"Eu não acredito em Deus. Sou uma infiel. Meus colegas me chamam assim. Nunca fui a missa. Nunca li a Bíblia. Fiz sexo antes do casamento. Beijei uma garota uma vez. Pequei, e pequei muito, provavelmente mais do que as pessoas que geralmente vêm aqui. Mas eu não gostaria de viver em um mundo sem catedrais. Eu preciso de sua beleza e grandeza. Eu preciso delas contra a vulgaridade do mundo. Eu quero deixar que as cores de seus grandes vitrais me embalem e me confortem. Eu preciso de seu silêncio imperioso. Eu preciso delas contra as guerras, a morte, a fome e os uniformes que as famílias depositam nos túmulos dos soldados ao redor do mundo dia após dia. Eu simplesmente preciso delas."_

É verdade. Ela precisa delas, ou pelo menos pensa deste jeito.

A biblioteca de sua escola não é um lugar tranquilo. Mesmo sob pena de detenção e de insistentes _"shhhh"_ da bibliotecária, os garotos que vão até lá para paquerar as meninas jogam bolinhas de papel de um lado para o outro e grudam chiclete nos exemplares de _"Os Trabalhadores do Mar"_. Não há paz alguma naquela escola, nem nas salas de aula, nem na biblioteca, e por isso ela passa algumas horas na igreja dois ou três dias por semana para que possa ler tranquilamente. Também não há paz na casa de Éponine. O pequeno apartamento de sua família, onde vivem ela, seus pais e sua irmã mais nova, cheira à maconha e vinho barato, e ela não gosta disto. Sempre que pode, Éponine leva sua irmã Azelma ao cinema ou para dar uma volta no parque, pois ela não quer que a inocência e a pureza da jovem se esvaiam como cinzas no deserto. Ela quer que ela continua ingênua, pura, religiosa, estudiosa e qualquer coisa que ela queira ser na vida. Éponine não quer que sua irmã tenha uma vida como a sua. Não é horrível, mas ao mesmo tempo não é boa e não é uma vida da qual ela pode se orgulhar.

Recentemente ela tem notado que há outra pessoa na igreja todas as vezes que ela a visita: um homem na casa dos quarenta e tantos anos, cabelos negros salpicados de cinza e olhos tão azuis como um dos vitrais da igreja. Ela não o conhece, mas gosta de observá-lo. Ele não reza, não se ajoelha, não diz nada, somente se senta em um dos bancos de madeira com os braços ao lado do corpo e os olhos fixos no altar como se meditasse infinitamente. Ela pensa, em algum momento, que ele é bonito, e que a aura misteriosa que o envolve o deixa ainda mais atraente. Éponine ri de seus pensamentos considerados pecaminosos por pessoas que frequentam aquela igreja e se pergunta o que elas diriam se pudessem entrar em sua mente.

Acima de tudo, ela gosta de pensar que não é a única infiel em uma igreja. Ele também é, ou pelo menos parece ser.

Um dia, movida pela curiosidade, ela se senta ao lado do desconhecido em um dos bancos de madeira polida da igreja. Ele não parece perceber; seus olhos estão fixos no além e seus braços estão imóveis. Éponine olha para frente e começa a analisar o altar, procurando por qualquer coisa interessante que pudesse atrair o olhar daquele homem misterioso.

-Acredita em Deus, _Mademoiselle_? - Uma voz rouca quebra o silêncio da catedral, e Éponine conclui que ele percebeu quando ela se sentou ao lado dele, só não quis deixar tal fato transparecer.

-Não, _Monsieur_ \- Ela diz sinceramente, e ele assente lentamente.

-Eu também não. Então somos dois infiéis. O que faz aqui?

-O mesmo que o senhor, provavelmente.

Ele se cala, e ela espera por uma resposta que chega somente minutos depois:

-É muito bonita, não é? A igreja.

-Muito bonita, mas não fui feita para ela.

-Não acredita mesmo em nada disso?

Éponine faz uma pausa e pensa por alguns momentos, e então responde:

-Acredito em mim, e acredito no senhor. Acredito na conversa que estamos tendo agora. Acredito no frio que faz lá fora. Acredito na minha irmã mais nova, e no meu irmão que fugiu de casa. Acredito na felicidade, mesmo que nunca a tenha conhecido. Posso não acreditar em Deus, mas acredito na felicidade.

-Isso é interessante.

Silêncio novamente.

-Acredita no Inferno, _Mademoiselle_?

-Me disseram uma vez que é para lá que estou indo.

-Bom. Pelo menos eu não sou o único.

Ela deixa escapar um sorriso suave. Mesmo sem conhecer aquele homem ao lado dela, Éponine, pela primeira vez, não se sente tão solitária. Se ela for mesmo para o Inferno, como dizem os seus colegas, não será tão ruim dividi-lo com aquele estranho ao seu lado.


End file.
